Le baiser d'Alice
by MilieMaggie
Summary: Alice a une troublante vision d'elle embrassant Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Le baiser d'Alice

L'histoire se passe quelques années après Révélation. Les Cullen se sont insallés dans une nouvelle ville avec Jacob. C'est le jour de la rentrée et les enfants Cullen intègrent un nouveau lycée pour la première fois depuis Forks. Jacob et Rénesmée qui est maintenant adulte n'ont pas voulu être des lycéens.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Alice<strong>

_ Alice ! Hurla Edward depuis sa chambre avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte de la mienne.

Instinctivement, Jasper se plaça devant moi en position défensive.

_ C'était quoi ça ? Gronda Edward.

_Hé ! Ne m'agresse pas ! Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Cette vision est aussi déroutante pour moi._

_ Comment ça arrive ? C'est la décision de qui ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Tu le sais bien puisque tu entends ce que je pense.

_Et on le saura bien assez tôt car j'étais habillée de cette façon._

Edward me lança un regard noir et Jasper gronda.

_ Oh Jasper, c'est bon, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Edward était en effet bien plus indigné qu'en colère.

_ J'espère bien que tu ne vas faire du mal à personne. Déclara Bella depuis le couloir.

Evidemment, toute la famille avait entendu l'altercation.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Emmet.

_ Rien ! Répondit Edward en s'en allant.

Jasper se détendit enfin et se tourna vers moi. Je haussai les épaules à sa question muette.

* * *

><p>La vision que j'avais eue était des plus troublantes. Je m'étais vue en train d'embrasser Bella. Un baiser sur la bouche. Cela se passait aujourd'hui sur le parking du lycée. Mais qu'est ce qui me pousserait donc à faire une telle chose ?<p>

_ Allons-y ! Lança Emmet en bondissant dans le garage.

Edward enlaça farouchement Bella tandis que je passais près d'eux.

_ Mais enfin ! Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? S'étonna celle-ci.

Edward ne répondit pas et s'installa au volant de sa voiture.

_Tu préfères que j'aille avec Emmet et Rosalie ?_

Mon frère secoua la tête en soupirant. Jasper et moi montâmes à l'arrière de sa volvo tandis que le 4x4 d'Emmet partait déjà.

_ Alice ? Demanda Bella.

_ Oui ?

_ C'était quoi ta vision de tout à l'heure ?

_Inutile de me regarder avec cet air Edward. _

_ Si elle se réalise, tu le sauras bientôt.

_ Allez, dis le moi ! Que je sache pourquoi je dois supporter la mauvaise humeur d'Edward !

_ Non. Dis-je avec mon plus grand sourire.

_ Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire non plus. Dit Jasper comme elle l'interrogeait du regard.

_ Ce que vous pouvez être agaçants tous les deux quand vous faites des secrets !

Jasper semblait bien de cet avis et ne cessait de me jeter des regards intrigués. Mais il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Mon Jazz ! Est-ce que j'allais te tromper aujourd'hui ? Et avec ma meilleure amie ?

Edward gronda et ses mains blanchirent en serrant le volant.

_ Tu as l'intention de tirer la tronche toute la journée ? S'agaça Bella.

_ Je suis désolé mon amour. Et Jasper, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me contrôler.

_ On ne dirait pas pourtant.

* * *

><p>Nous arrivâmes enfin sur le parking du lycée. Emmet et Rosalie attendaient déjà devant le 4x4. Et évidemment, tous les autres élèves nous observaient avec un mélange de fascination et d'inquiétude.<p>

_ Et c'est reparti. Annonça Jasper, le visage crispé.

_ Tout ira bien Jazz. Murmurai-je en lui prenant la main.

_ C'est étrange de recommencer le lycée. Dis Bella.

_ Ce n'est que la première fois pour toi. Mais on s'y habitue. Déclara Emmet.

_ Ou pas. Soupira Rosalie avec ennui.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous écoutâmes un moment les propos que tenaient nos camarades.

_ Waouh ! Ils sont canons !

_ Mais qui sont-ils ?

_ T'as vu un peu leurs bagnoles ?

_ Génial ! Des mecs qui se la jouent beaux gosses. A coup sûr, toutes les nanas vont tomber amoureuses d'eux cette année.

_ Vises un peu les filles !

_ Tu crois qu'ils sont célibataires ?

_ Je me ferais bien une des filles moi.

_ Tu veux dire les deux filles ensemble ?

Cette dernière remarque attira mon attention. Je cherchais du regard celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Il s'agissait un garçon avec une casquette à l'envers devant une voiture rouge à une vingtaine de mètres de nous.

_ Ouais mon plus grand fantasme se réaliserait. Répondit le garçon qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

_ Et ça a peu de chances d'arriver.

_ La blonde, elle est maquée avec le grand baraqué, c'est sûr. Ils se sont embrassés tout à l'heure. Mais les deux autres filles, elles pourraient bien être ensemble. Tu imagines deux beautés comme cela se roulant une pelle ? Ce serait le truc le plus bandant qui puisse exister.

_ Ouais. Mais si ces deux là s'embrassent, je danse en caleçon sur la table à l'heure du déjeuner. Et j'embrasse le proviseur !

* * *

><p>Je souris. Tout s'expliquait maintenant.<p>

_Désolée Edward, mais je veux voir ça._

_ Alice non !

Mais je fus plus rapide que lui, ou plutôt que ce qu'il pouvait faire sans dévoiler notre identité. En une pirouette, je fus devant Bella et lui donnait un baiser. Un simple smack à une Bella qui en resta interdite.

La cloche sonna à ce moment et je me dirigeai aussitôt vers le bâtiment sans attendre les autres, tout en jetant un coup d'œil amusé aux deux garçons stupéfaits. Beaucoup d'autres élèves avaient vu ce qui s'était passé et en étaient bouche bée.

_ Qu'est ce que … S'étonna Bella sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

_ Tu me le paieras. Murmura Edward.

_C'est bon, ce n'était rien. Tu peux être rassuré, je ne vais pas te la piquer._

Le rire tonitruant d'Emmet retentit.

_ Calme toi Emmet ! Siffla Rosalie. Nous avons déjà suffisamment attiré l'attention sur nous. Vraiment, merci Alice !

_ Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications. Murmura Jasper qui m'avait emboîté le pas.

Et j'entendis Bella plus loin :

_ A moi aussi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce n'était pas très malin de nous faire remarquer ainsi dès le premier jour. Et j'allais devoir me faire pardonner d'Edward, de Jasper, et de Bella sans doute. Et certainement aussi de Rosalie. Mais ce ne serait guère difficile et en attendant, je trouvais que cette année scolaire commençait très bien.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

****_C'était très court, je le reconnais. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois._


End file.
